Tell Me More
by paintmystory
Summary: Some sort of complicated love saga between Jessie and Brennan, along with a big dollop of pain, regret, happiness...basically just normal life! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Um, oh god where am I going with this? Ok, i have about five different plot ideas so i'm afraid you'll just have to trust me that it's going somewhere mildly good! I hope to upload the next chapter soon, please R and R the 'so far'! thanks**

**P.S: while this is T for now my mind does tend to wander (!) and i may M it up a little later, i'll change the rating though if i do, smileys!**

* * *

Brennan pressed his back up against the alley wall, exulting in the adrenaline speeding through his veins along with crackles of electricity. Making every sense alive, feeling the gritty brick scrape his leather jacket. He could feel the heat rising off of Jesse, who was pressed right up next to him,

"Bren, how many are there?" he whispered in Brennan's ear. "_I hate it when he does that_" Brennan thought "_you mean you love it when he does that"_ whispered a sly voice in his head, which he shook slightly to clear it. He looked round the corner into the deserted street to see six GSA armed with stun wands and pulse rifles. He leaned back and whispered to Jesse,

"Six, so that's five for me and one for you!" Jesse snorted. His deep blue eyes flashed as he shot back,

"You wish, its first come, first served" Brennan chuckled, peering around the corner again.

"Standard bet? first to use their powers buys pizza, and by the way, when you get it, remember I don't like pineapple!" in reply Jesse stuck his tongue out at Brennan, swept past him and dove into the middle of the GSA pack, spinning around so he could whip a fist with extra force, instantly laying out the nearest man. Brennan jumped into the fray shouting,

"Those fancy moves aren't gonna help you, pretty boy!" Jesse dodged a punch and swept a mans legs out from under him and yelled back,

"You're just jealous cause when you were born your mum thought she was having puppies!" Brennan laughed, shattered a man's nose and replied,

"If it was your mum I wouldn't be shocked if she did"

"Did what?"

"Have puppies!" Brennan yelled. Jesse was distracted as he laughed and didn't see the stun wand slicing toward his ribs. Brennan grabbed Jessie's arm as the baton connected with his chest. He channelled the energy through himself and allowed it to dissipate before launching a foot into the attacker's chin. Brennan turned back to see Jesse dislocate the remaining mans arms and spin to face him with a grin,

"You used your powers! You owe me pizza!" Jesse beamed. Brennan gaped,

"_What_? I stopped you getting fried; you should owe _me_ pizza at the very least! Jeez this is just like last time." Jesse crossed his arms and frowned, surrounded by unconscious troops,

"Please Brennan, I'm a big boy, I can take a little buzz" Smiling, Brennan slid predatorily toward Jesse.

"Oh, you can, can you? I'm so sorry _tough guy_, here let me give you a hand with that 'buzz,'" Jesse began to back off,

"Uh, Bren, maybe I-"Jesse was cut off as Brennan placed a hand on his chest and a ripple of spasm inducing shocks raced through his body. Brennan stopped the flow and sauntered past Jesse, whispering in his ear,

"And that was just a love tap" Jesse gasped as Brennan's lips brushed his ear, and it wasn't from electricity. As Jesse looked over his shoulder to see Brennan sliding down the road, he couldn't help his eyes rake their way down Brennan's broad muscled back to rest on his tight firm ass. Jesse shook his head sharply to rid it of lust fog and hurried after Brennan, trying to banish forbidden thoughts from his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Concrete walls and stainless steel surrounded Brennan and Jesse as they stalked through the corridor of the complex, quietly dispatching any guards they encountered. They were searching for the main computer bank of the building. In it was information on the works of Dr Mark Larson, a geneticist of Genomex. Adam had suspected for a while that Larson had been working on a highly experimental classified case shortly before his death. It had taken a long time, and a lot of money for Adam to find out where the information was stored, which turned out to be here. Jessie was there instead of Shal so he could hack into the mainframe and download the files and it was _really _distracting Brennan, Jessie panting and sweating was something he couldn't keep his eyes, among other things, off. In fact, he spent most of the mission in a daze of Jessie staring, punctured with short bursts of fighting and trying not to drool a little bit. Before he knew it they were at the central bank and Jessie was working to crack the encryption. Jessie jumped and accidentally massed as a klaxon broke out, searing through the room. Jessie collected himself and returned to normal density, he turned and glowered sourly at Brennan who was clutching his stomach in bouts of laughter,

"Yes? What's so funny Brennan?" Brennan sucked in a breath, still racked by laughter,

"See, that's why I take Shal on missions, she doesn't crap herself every time something goes wrong!" Jessie glared again before turning back to his gadgets muttering,

"Whatever, the downloading is almost done; they probably won't even find us" A bullet threw sparks off the processor, filling the room with noise. Jessie span to see Brennan fling a bolt of lightning at the man, shouting,

"Ya had to freakin' jinx it didn't you Jessie?" more bullets flew as more men popped their heads round the doorway, disappearing before Brennan could zap them. Brennan managed to pick off several guards as one of Jessie's gadgets made a happy little 'ping'. Jessie tugged it out of the USB port yelling,

"It's done, lets go" Brennan looked to Jessie. And gasped. His eyes flashed wide. Jessie couldn't move as Brennan choked ever so slightly. And fell. Shocked out of his paralysis as Brennan hit his knees Jessie ran to his side, his heart twisting as he saw a shock of red emblazon Brennan's t-shirt. As Brennan fell back from his knees onto his back he threw up his arm and released a torrent of energy at the man who had shot him, the last one left, he briefly screamed and died as his synapses flew into overload. Jessie's violently shaking hands skimmed over Brennan's body, unsure of what to do as dark, thick blood pulsed out of Brennan's chest, blood that looked vital, something that _really _shouldn't be outside of you. Logic sliced through Jessie's fear soaked brain and he tore off his shirt, pressing it to the centre of Brennan's wound. Brennan coughed and Jessie could tell it took a lot out of him,

"Don't worry jess, I'm fine" Jessie choked, somewhere between a laugh and a sob. His eyes flicked between Brennan's face and his wound. It was now or never, nothing he did could make the situation worse, '_well, actually' _he thought_, '_this_ may be able make this worse' _he leaned forward, close to Brennan's confused face. And, while keeping his shirt pressed onto the bullet hole, gently touched his lips to Brennan's. Jessie pulled back and looked into Brennan's eyes, who smiled. Jessie grinned and pressed his lips to Brennan's, kissing him deeper this time, with more passion. Jessie broke the kiss and shook Brennan's shoulder slightly,

"You hang on damnit, you can't leave me, not now" Brennan chuckled,

"Relax Jess, I can't go anywhere – I still owe you pizza!" he laughed again, trailing off into a cough that racked his now fragile seeming body.

"That's right, you do…it's a date"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Teamane for the review, glad you liked the story so far and hope you enjoy this upload. Also apologies to everyone for the lack of length in the chapters so far, i'll try and get off my ass and try to write something a bit meatier soon! Thanks for reading! P.s: just a teaser to keep everyone from falling asleep and banging your heads on your laptops! This will get a bit less appropratiate in the next chapter (as we all know, mores the better!) and as earlier mentioned, i may bump it up to an M. Also jessie's in for a shock in the next couple of chapters...**

* * *

Jessie sat outside the medical room while Adam worked, he had been called in once to phase out the bullet and then sent away again. He barely even remembered carrying Brennan out of the complex, or the flight back to Sanctuary. Though he did remember thinking that Brennan was gorgeous, but heavy! He had carried him the entire way. Now all he could do was wait. Hours seemed to pass, interspersed with Shal and Emma coming to comfort him, telling him it wasn't his fault. They didn't know the real reason he was so upset – neither knew about him, or Brennan, hell, _he_ hadn't known Brennan was gay. Just, well, hoped! After an age, Adam emerged, his hands still bloody. Brennan's blood. Jessie let out a choked sob, Adam placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder,

"Relax Jessie, he's going to be fine" Jessie heaved in a breath, trying to stop his sobs "he will be healing for quite a while but he'll be walking within a week. Right now he's resting, well, unconscious and will be for a while what with the dose I gave him but you can see him when he wakes up. In the meantime I suggest _you_ rest, you look terrible" Jessie shot him a dry smile,

"Thank you Adam, you get some rest too. Really, thank you." Adam smiled back and watched Jessie turn and walk slowly to his room, relief etched in the line of his sagging shoulders and clear in every careful step, as if he didn't concentrate he may collapse. Adam frowned, concerned but thought little of it as he strode to his own room for a well deserved rest.

* * *

"Jessie? Hey jess, wake up" Jessie snorted awake at the sound of Emma's voice who laughed softly at him

"What? What do you want Emma?"

"I didn't know you dribbled in your sleep!" she chuckled again. Jessie rubbed his bleary eyes and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "Adam told me to wake you up, he said you desperately wanted to see Brennan, don't worry – Adam said he's gonna be fine" Jessie sat up, eyes wide,

"Brennan's awake?"

"Well, yeah but-" Jessie jumped up, still fully clothed, having collapsed on his bed and fallen instantly asleep. He blurted thanks at Emma who looked bemused as he all but flew out of the door. In the medical room Brennan started as the door burst open and then winced as the movement pulled his stitches. Jessie stood at the door, expression unreadable. Suddenly his face split into a wide grin and he rushed to Brennan. Brennan smiled against Jessie's mouth as he found himself being kissed passionately. Jessie pressed his lips fiercely to Brennan's, kissing him deeply. Once the urgency ebbed Jessie pulled back and, looking deep into Brennan's eyes, said very carefully,

"You scared the shit out of me. Don't you dare ever even think about getting shot at again!" Brennan laughed gently, the slight motion extracting threads of pain from his wound.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on it" Brennan rested his head back on the dentist-like seat, exhausted. Jessie cupped his cheek in one hand, kissed him once more, this time with less urgency. A slow, lingering embrace of full, soft lips. Jessie slipped his tongue between Brennan's lips, his mouth was hot and tasted sweet. Both felt the fiery passion slowly build which soon left Jessie burning with desire and Brennan breathless. Again Jessie pulled back, leaving Brennan panting,

"Try to get some rest now, kay?" Jessie smiled

"Yeah, sure, I'll get to sleep just fine now wont I?" Brennan grumbled. Jessie's smile broke into a grin that changed his face from gorgeous to breath-taking, an effect Jessie certainly had on Brennan, who watched Jessie as he left, or more precisely, Jessie's toned, edible-looking ass.


End file.
